Challenge
by Clark Van Maarseveen
Summary: AU. Collab. Kyuhyun cs adalah anggota mapala, namun tidak pernah mengajak kekasih mereka untuk naik gunung bersama, membuat para kekasih merasa jengah. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun cs ketika mendengar tantangan dari Sungmin cs? RnR! KyuMin.HaeHyuk.YeWook.


**Warning** : **A**lternative **U**niverse, **O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, **T**ypo's, **M**ultipairing, **B**ad Language, **S**creenplays **V**ersion, other.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

**Main genre** : Adventure, Humor (although I wasn't really think it's a good humor), Friendship, and a little little bit Romance.

* * *

**Super Junior** belongs to **their self and God**

**CEWEK!** Belongs to **Esti Kinasih**, I just adapt her novel.

And this **fic** belongs to us!

.

.

.

**Challange**

_**Bab I**_

* * *

"Yah, rapat lagi!" dengus Sungmin sebal. "Gimana, Hyukkie?"

Sore itu seperti biasa mereka menghampiri sekretariat Maranon, organisasi pecinta alam Universitas Kyunghee. Semua jendela dan juga pintu tertutup rapat. Kedua _namja_ manis itu sudah menyangka pasti sedang ada rapat.

"Tunggu dulu saja," kata Eunhyuk sedikit meringis. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk pulang.

Jam terus berdenting. Entah telah berapa lama mereka menunggu, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat dinantikan mereka. Setelah sempat terperangah sesaat di pintu, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai koridor. Dan dengan entengnya Kyuhyun menyuruh keduanya untuk pulang setelah menunggu hingga nyaris lumutan itu.

"Aku ada rapat sampai malam, _hyung_ pulang bareng Eunhyuk _hyung_ aja," ucapnya datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jelas Sungmin langsung emosi.

Sungmin mendengus keras, "Iya enggak apa-apa. Rapat aja ya sampai besok!"

"_Hyung..._ Minggu depan aku janji!"

"Bosen."

"Basi tahu, Kyuhyun. Tiap hari sabtu bilangnya begitu terus!"

"Tapi sabtu depan janji!" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datarnya. Mengacuhkan celetukan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Siapa yang percaya?" sentak Sungmin kesal. "Ayo pulang, Hyukkie!"

"Minnie _hyung_!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat _namja_ bersurai hitam itupun menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahannya.

"Tapi aku janji."

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan sama sekali perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan sosok kekasihnya yang mematung.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_…" Harapan Kyuhyun langsung berpindah pada sahabat karib Sungmin. Ditatapnya tajam _namja_ pirang dihadapannya. Berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar akan datang malam minggu nanti. Maksudnya, dia itu ingin minta tolong pada Eunhyuk untuk menjelaskan.

"Bilang saja sendiri. Pasti bohong lagi, kan?" tolak Eunhyuk sarkastik—mengerti arti tatapan kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam di ambang pintu kini mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk. "Aku juga tidak bisa datang," ucapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah bahwa ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya udah sana! Siapa yang berharap kamu datang!" ujar _namja_ pirang itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Donghae sedikit terkekeh. Terpaksa untuk saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun harus merelakan kepulangan kekasih mereka dengan raut yang teramat kesal.

**### Challenge ###**

"Mereka emang dasarnya udah begitu. Biarin ajalah!" hibur Eunhyuk ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi serius nih, Hyukkie! Berapa kali malam minggu dia enggak datang!"

Eunhyuk hanya meringis. Tiba-tiba disikutnya pinggang Sungmin. "Lihat tuh! Si _chef_ yang terhormat seantero Kyunghee, Kim Ryeowook."

Sungmin hanya melirik sebal. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat si chef yang kelewat anggun, Kim Ryeowook. Dia adalah kekasihnya Yesung, masih satu komplotan dengan kekasih—menyebalkan—mereka.

Ryeowook berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kental akan kebudayaan Koreanya, yang juga kaya raya. Dia adalah _namja_ antik di abad ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia itu lembutnya minta ampun, kalau jalan pelaaan sekali. Dan anehnya, kalau tertawa nyaris tanpa suara! Itu juga jarang. Paling sering dia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"_Annyeong_, Ryeowook? Mau ikut kami? Daripada malam minggu bengong sendiri."

"Aku mau kursus nih, _mian_," tolaknya halus kemudian dengan santun mohon pamit.

"Dia itu _namja_ apaan sih? Sok bangsawan deh!" dengus Sungmin kesal.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Terus kenapa tadi diajak?"

"Cuman basa-basi. Mana mau dia! Nanti bisa tercoreng nama kebangsawanan keluarganya!"

"Mana ada kursus malam minggu?"

"Ya paling kursus kebangsawanan supaya nanti dia jadi penerus yang baik!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli.

Sungmin berdecak kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bertiga seenaknya sendiri terus. Lalu, selama ini kita dianggap apa?"

Eunhyuk menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Biarkan saja… Jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Mereka pun meneruskan langkah mereka menuju tempat parkir utama kampus, di depan gedung rektorat, tempat Sungmin meninggalkan mobilnya tadi siang.

**### Challenge ###**

Senin siang, di sekretariat Maranon, Yunho, salah seroang anggotanya berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Dulu sewaktu SMA, aku pernah bikin acara marathon gunung. Khusus untuk yang tingginya tiga ribu DPL. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita juga bikin acara serupa? Kita habisin seluruh gunung di Korea yang ada di pulau Jeju!"

"SETUJUUU!" Gemuruh teriakan membahana seketika.

"Dan usul aku satu lagi!" sahutnya kemudian sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol ke _whiteboard_ di pinggirnya. "Akhir pekan ini ada libur kan? Kita pakai buat latihan. Bagaimana?"

Dan lagi-lagi…

"SETUJUUU!"

Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi suara riuh. Di lain sisi, terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang berdiskusi. Bahwa sialnya—lagi-lagi—malam minggu ini terpaksa absen!

Kyuhyun yang paling pusing. Dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa sang terkasih sudah pasti akan marah besar. Sedangkan Donghae justru kecewa, karena Eunhyuk pasti bersorak jika ia tidak datang. Sementara Yesung seperti biasa, tenang karena Ryeowook-nya adalah _namja_ keturunan bangsawan yang tidak diajarkan untuk menuntut.

**### Challenge ###**

"Alasan baru lagi, 'kan? Minggu ini mau kesana, kesini. Dan semuanya itu penting!" seru Sungmin jengkel ketika mengetahui maksud kedatangan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mendekap kekasihnya dari belakang dengan mesra. Dikecupnya lembut pipi ranum Sungmin—bermaksud untuk meredam emosinya.

"Gunung itu berbahaya, Minimin."

_Namja_ bersurai hitam itu memutarkan kedua _foxy_-nya bosan. "Terus kenapa? Memangnya kamu pikir macan enggak doyan kamu?"

"Tetep aja berbahaya. Lagipula ini kan _intern_," ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Medannya beratlah, bukan untuk pemulalah, internlah, banyak bahayalah, dan masih banyak sejuta alasan lainnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin dia ikut. Itu saja!

Melihat Sungmin terdiam, pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu mengira bahwa Minnienya sudah aman dan mengerti. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, meskipun tidak terlalu terang!

**### Challenge ###**

Di rumah Eunhyuk, Donghae juga menjelaskan soal keabsenannya sabtu malam minggu nanti. Sebenarnya percuma saja ia memberitahukan soal kepergiannya pada _namja_ yang satu ini. Karena pasti ia akan menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

"Loh ada apa? Ini kan malam selasa?"

Donghae menatap malas wajah sang pemilik rumah yang sangat tidak _welcome_ itu.

"Aku mau ngasih tahu kamu, kalau malam minggu nanti aku enggak bisa datang lagi. Soalnya…"

"Ah, _gwaenchana_…"

Belum juga bisa selesai bicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong. Disabarkannya hati kemudian kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Maranon ada acara…"

"_Ne. gwaenchana."_

"Bisa aku ngomong sampai selesai?"

"Nggak usah. Aku udah tahu kamu pasti ada acara!"

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Donghae berkilat tajam. Diputarnya otak supaya _namja_ manis didepannya merasa cemburu meskipun sedikit.

Aha!

"Tapi kan sulit jaga diri sendiri, Hyukkie!"

"Maksudnyaaa?"

"Pernah sampai ada _yeoja_ yang ikut kegiatan Maranon lalu dia bugil di depan aku!"

"HAAA?" Donghae kali ini berhasil. _"Nuguya?"_ seru Eunhyuk seketika.

"Nggak penting itu siapa."

Donghae memang tidak berbohong. Pernah ada yang nekat bugil di depannya. Mantan istri Bruce Willis, Demi Moore. Dan si pirang seksi yang memang tidak tahu malu. Madonna.

Tapi cowok itu jelas tidak ingin memberitahu. Biarkan Eunhyuk tercengang dengan dugaannya sendiri, yang pasti disangkanya bugil adalah Jessica. Gadis centil yang suka _overacting_ itu memang sudah terkenal dengan penampilannya yang kelewat seksi.

"Pasti Jessica!" desis Eunhyuk. "Iya, kan?"

Jessica? Donghae hampir tertawa. Cewek yang badannya setipis tripleks begitu? Siapa yang bakal tertarik untuk melihat, meskipun terpampang di depan mata.

"Tapi enggak mungkin. Bohong! Mana mungkin otaknya sampai korslet begitu?"

"Tanya saja sama orangnya!"

Maksud cowok penyuka warna biru itu, tanya saja sama Madonna. Tapi karena dari awal sudah miskomunikasi alias mis-objek pembicaraan, kalimat itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau memang Jessicalah yang berani bugil di depan kekasihnya.

**### Challenge ###**

Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke meja telepon begitu Donghae pulang, karena ada hal mahagawat yang harus segera disampaikannya pada Sungmin. Tapi ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah berpesan pada seisi rumah bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Sementara ketika dicoba menghubungi via ponsel, ternyata tidak aktif. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu telepon dari Sungmin.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku marah banget!"

"Kan dari dulu mereka emang begitu. Nggak bisa lihat libur lamaan dikit."

"Tapi enggak bisa begitu terus dong! Emangnya mereka pikir kita apaan? Nggak ada jalan lain. Kita harus balas dendam! Tapi kita ngomonginnya di tempat Ryeowook."

"Kok di sana? Dia kan orangnya nyebelin."

"Justru itu, mau enggak mau kita harus ngajak dia!"

"Emangnya mau ngomongin apaan sih?"

"Kita harus balas dendam. Harus bikin perhitungan! Santai aja mereka pergi-pergian terus, tapi enggak pernah ngajak kita sekalipun!"

"Mana mau dia!"

"Kita hasut sampai mau!"

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk teringat tujuannya menelepon Sungmin. "Oh ya, bilangin sama dia kalau setiap mereka pergi, Jessica pasti ikut. Enggak perlu dihasut lagi! Dia pasti langsung panas!"

"Jessica? Masa? Orang dia badannya kayak keripik gitu? Mana kuat naik gunung?"

"Tapi kata Hae begitu. Kalo anak-anak Maranon bikin acara, dia pasti selalu ikut."

Kedua mata Sungmin langsung menyipit kaget. "_Mwo?_ Masa sih?"

"_Ne._ Aku tahunya barusan, waktu Hae ke rumah. Sekarang yang jadi masalah bukan kerempengnya. Tapi nekatnya itu! _Hyung_ tahu kan kalau dia udah suka sama cowok gimana? Kejar pantang malu!"

"Pantesan aja mereka mati-matian enggak mau ngajak kita. Kasih alasan inilah, itulah. Emang si Jessica itu udah pakar apa? Lagian dia itu kan bukan anggota Maranon, orang anggota Maranon enggak ada yang y_eoja_! Dasar kurang ajar!" desis Sungmin berang.

"Dan satu lagi berita heboh!

"Apa?"

"Sekarang si Jessica udah nekat, Min. Dia udah pake aksi, siap-siap Min, siap-siap… BUGIL!"

"MWOO?" teriak Sungmin gila-gilaan. Lalu… _bruk_! Dia terjatuh, tulang keringnya terantuk telak-telak ketika akan mengitari meja telepon. "APPOOO!"

Hening.

"Sungmin? Min? Halo? Kamu kenapa? Kamu enggak mati kan?"

Sungmin meraih gagang telepon yang terayun-ayun sambil tengkurap.

"_Sorry_ ya kalau aku mati gara-gara Jessica."

"Terus tadi kenapa?"

"Tulang keringku terantuk meja gara-gara kaget. Eh, Jessica bugilnya di mana? Di toilet, kan?"

"Kalau di toilet, gimana Donghae bisa tahu?"

"Hah?" Sungmin berdecak. "Ini bener-bener gawat! Bener-bener bahaya besar! Enggak tahu malu banget itu _yeoja_!"

"Makanya! Ntar kasih tahu tuh si Ryeowook!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**A**uthor's **A**rea :

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu~ ini adalah fic collab pertama **Ai Kireina Maharanii** dan **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**!

Untuk pembuatan fic ini, kami berinisiatif untuk membagi tugas menulis tiap chapternya. Yakni, di chapter ganjil (termasuk chapter ini) sama **A**i **K**ireina **M**aharanii, dan untuk chapter genap oleh rekan saya **K**itsune **D**iaz **i**sHizuka! Hehe…

Oke, kalau gitu gimana? Ini adalah fic adaptasi dari novel kesukaan kami yang paling kita suka. Ada yang tahu novelnya? :D

Umm, rasanya cukup sekian aja. Ada yang berkenan memberikan concrit dan saran? Yuks ditunggu di kotak review!

.

.

Daaaaaaah!

.

_**A.K.M**_

_120524_

.

_**Review, please? :)**_

* * *

_**Note :**_**  
**Dibuat dalam dua versi. Yang satu di Naruto, yang satu di sini :)


End file.
